wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Definitions
Abs - abbreviation for Absorption; a fighting style that centers on the use of heavy armor and high-damage and/or heavy weapons. *AFK - "Away from Keyboard" *Blick - the act of landing a stab on a healthy individual and killing them. *BMI - Body Mass Index, a measurement of an individual's body shape which is suspected of playing some role in Bash mechanics. *Brick - the act of successfully getting a stab roll off, but not landing the stab. *Charge - a skill that uses a spear or lance to deal a large amount of damage to an opponent. Requires level 3 ride and the charger must be mounted. *Clan - A group with shared goals in the game, typically for RP and PK reasons. *Click - the act of landing a charge on a healthy individual and killing them. *Combo - a fighting style that combines elements of Abs and Dodge to create a character that can avoid some attacks and absorb some of the damage from attacks that are not avoided. *Constitution (Con) - a stat that is a measure of a character's health and stamina. Determines hitpoint rolls and regen rate. *Damage - the result of a successful attack or other effect, measured in Hit points. *Dark points - a myrddraal's version of spell points, used for various Myrddraal skills. *DB - an abbreviation for Dodge bonus. *Defense - a term used to describe the sum of a character's Dodge bonus (DB) and Parry bonus (PB). *Dexterity (Dex) - a stat that is a measure of a character's coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance. Affects DB. *Dodge - a fighting style that centers on the use of lightweight equipment to help avoid attacks. *Dodge bonus (DB) - a rating of the ability of a character to dodge attacks. *DPs - an abbreviation for Dark points. *Experience (Exp/XP) - points which measure progress towards higher Levels. Experience is earned solely through combat, whether against mobs or other player characters. *Group - two or more players or NPCs can be grouped together. Mechanics such as faceoff and experience gained are affected by grouping. *Hit points (HPs) - the measure of a mob or player character's health. *Intelligence (Int) - a stat that is a measure of a character's memory, reasoning ability, etc. Intelligence largely affects how much % a character can get when practicing. Important for channelers. *Linkdead *Mob - also known as a mobile, a mob is computer controlled non-player character. *Movement points (MVs) - the measure of your character's movement ability. *Offensive bonus (OB) - a rating of the ability of a character to land attacks. *Parry bonus (PB) - a rating of the ability of a character to parry or deflect attacks. *PK - Player-killing, a term used in place of PvP, Player vs Player. *PRC - Player run Clan *Smob - a supermob, generally a mob with very high hitpoints. Is often grouped with many smaller mobs and requires groups of players or tactics to kill. *Spell points (SPs) - a measure of a channeler's current ability to cast spells. *SPRC - Sanctioned Player Run Clan *Strength (Str) - a stat that measures the physical power of a character. Damage and defense are examples of mechanics affected by strength. *Willpower (Wil) - a stat that measures a character's ability to control situations. Spell points, fleelag and landing rates of status weaves are examples of mechanics affected by willpower. *Zone - an area within the game. Zones have their own separate weather and wherelist. Category:Content